1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a feed dispensing device and more particularly to a device for dispensing seed to wild birds. Such a device is more commonly referred to as a bird feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bird feeders are commonly loaded with a mixture of seeds used to attract birds for observation. The level of seed is monitored and the feeder is filled when either empty or sufficiently low. Depending upon the weather, the capacity of the feeder, the maximal flow rate of seeds the feeder will allow and the number of birds frequenting the feeder, the interval between required fillings can vary greatly. In general, birds will require more seed when weather conditions are severe.
Previous designs do not provide a method for increasing the flow rate of seeds during colder months nor do they provide a means for decreasing the flow rate during warmer months. The usual compromise made on existing designs is to allow unrestricted flow rates, permitting birds to consume as much seed as they desire. Consequently, rather than forage on the various food resources of summer, birds will tend to gourge themselves on seed from such a feeder. To save expense the owner of such a feeder will often refrain from feeding birds during the warmer months. This practice deprives the owner of enjoyment resulting from the observation of summer-time birds. This practice may also decrease the number and variety of birds that remain for winter observation because many birds will migrate to other areas when their normal food resources diminish and no stable food source is available to keep them in the area.
The ideal solution would provide restricted amounts of bird seed in the summer to attract birds to the feeder. This would discourage their migration while simultaneously making access to those seeds difficult enough to encourage the birds to exploit natural food supplies in the area. During the colder months such a feeder would provide unrestricted flow rates to prevent starvation of birds that are now dependent upon the feeder for their survival. A number of books, brochures, and articles describe the size, shape, and materials for the construction of bird feeders. Certain U.S. patents describe bird feeders of various configurations, including combination bird house and bird feeder designs. H. F. Johnson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,883 teaches the advantages of a telescoping roof section with a large overhang. F. P. Noll, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,917 describes a combination bird house and feeder. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,344, R. L. Melrath discloses a throw away design that is manufactured of folded paper board. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,014, D. C. Mathews discloses an animal feeder made of a bendable stiff material such as sheet metal, bent only during the time of assembly and not continually thereafter. None of these patents or materials describes the invention hereinafter claimed or satisfies the objects hereinbelow mentioned. Other designs tend to be difficult, awkward, or time consuming to refill and often allow water seepage to contaminate the remaining seed supply.
Previous designs do not provide a means for disabling the flow of seeds from occurring at various sections of the feeder. Such would be desirable if after installation these sections of the feeder are not visible for observation from normal viewing locations.
From the foregoing discussion it is clear that an object of the present invention is to provide an improvement of a bird feeder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide elastomeric material to create a water repellent seam while providing the capability to maintain those planes of motion associated with a hinge mechanism.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means of varying the restriction imposed upon passage of seed through a bird feeder.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for disabling the flow of seed entirely from certain sections of the feeder.